Harry Potter and the Search
by fallingstarr
Summary: Harry and his friends embark on a journey to find the Horcruxes and along the way, they discover the strength of their friendship, love, humor, the past, and the truth. My take of the 7th boook; some parts are similar, some are different.


Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of its characters…although sometimes I wish I do…

Author's Note: This is my first attempt in writing a HP fanfic, so bear with me… reviews are welcome and greatly appreciated!

Chapter 1

The hot summer air was breezing through the night. It was a dark, cold, somber night; the atmosphere was eerie. The night was so quiet that the sound of the three rustling, owl hoots and chirping of the crickets can be heard clearly. It was barely eight o'clock in the evening, but the street of Privet Drive and around it were deserted.

Harry Potter was ransacking his trunk—putting things in and out. Then, he would proceed to organize his stacks, then again putting things here and there. He would occasionally reorganize his stacks, deciding that some things were better to be left behind. Finally, by midnight, Harry had sorted out all of his items and decided to take only what was necessary, amongst them were some of his books, the photo album Hagrid had given him, and the locket. Harry managed to fit all of his stuff into his bag. Tired, Harry decided to finish cleaning everything up tomorrow morning and proceeded to go to bed.

On the other side of town, Severus Snape and a man by the name of Yaxley were walking through the woods.

"What have you heard?" Yaxley questioned Snape.

Snape said nothing.

The dark night disabled Yaxley to read Snape's face. He then decided to share his news, in hope that it would allow Snape to do the same.

"I heard that Potter will be moved on the day of his birthday…when the charm breaks off."

Snape turned to him, "I heard differently."

Then they both heard footsteps. Both men drew their wands.

"It's just a deer." Snape said and lowered his wand.

"You heard differently?" Yaxley asked. "And what exactly did you hear, Snape?"

"I shall reveal that only in the presence of the Dark Lord." Snape hissed.

Yaxley grew furious; just as he was about to retort, they had arrived at their destination.

"We're here." Snape added.

In front of them stood a beautiful manor and each man raised their left hand. The gates swung open and they proceeded inside silently.

They moved through the atrium and went inside a dining room. It seems as though everyone had been waiting for their arrival; the long dining table has been filled and at the end of the table, was a shadow of the Dark Lord himself.

"Ah. Good of you to join us." Hissed the voice. "Snape, come and sit here." The Dark Lord insisted, motioning to the empty seat to his immediate right.

Snape walked towards the empty chair wile Yaxley took the seat by Snape.

"Well?" the voice hissed again, while stroking the snake around his neck.

"My intelligence in the Ministry told me that the boy will be moved on the day of his birthday, my lord. They will be traveling by a Muggle transportation, then by a boat. Then, they will be flying. They think that the Floo Network is being watched. The Order fear that the Ministry itself has been infiltrated and only a certain few knows this fact, my lord." Yaxley informed.

"And who is your intelligence, Yaxley?"

"Dawlish, the Auror, my lord."

Everyone at the table was murmuring, apparently stunned and quite pleased by the news.

Snape, on the other hand, cleared his throat, "I have heard differently, my lord."

There was silent and all eyes turned to Snape.

"I have heard from a member of the Order, Mundugus Fletcher, that Potter will be moved next Sunday at nightfall."

Voldemort looked at Snape, "Sunday….at nightfall?"

It seems as though he was thinking out loud to himself, "Very well. Snape, you will be in charge in preparing everything for that evening. Remember that the boy is mine." Voldemort hissed.

Snape acknowledged his order by making a bow.

The next morning, Harry was awoken by the loud hooting of his owl, Hedwig. Harry reached for his glasses and walked over to her cage.

"I can't let you out yet, Hedwig. You know that."

Hedwig kept on hooting. Finally, unable to stand it, Harry decided to let her go.

"Fine! Stop it already! I'll let you go. You can go to Ron's and play with Pig. I'll write Ron a note."

Harry scribbled a note, telling his friend Ron asking him to look after Hedwig. Then, he tied the letter to Hedwig's and let her fly to the open sky.


End file.
